Percy no se rendira
by Thalia Backer 16
Summary: Un OneShot de Percy. Complementario de "Dejame demostrarte que puedo ser un caballero" Percy quiere con todo su corazón salir con ella, y no se rendirá hasta enamorarla.


INTERRUMPIMOS LA TRANSMICION NORMAL PARA TRAERLES MI REGALO DE AÑO NUEVO :3  
Creo que quedo demasiado empalagoso, jajaja ¿Qué digo? Nunca es demasiado con Percabeth. Espero que les guste, no sé cómo piensa un chico .-. Pero esto me imagine de parte de Percy:

Lunes, otro día más en el maldito colegio. Solo tenía una razón por la cual aparecía allí cada día.  
Pase todo el fin de semana con mí viejo amigo Grover en su campo (cof, cofreservaecologica, cof) y fue uno de los mejores, pero había terminado.  
Baje de mi auto y como siempre todos me miraron, no es que tenga el ego alto, para nada. Es solo una de las consecuencias de ser uno de los más populares, ni siquiera sé porque soy popular.  
Tome mi camino hacia las puertas pero entes de poder cruzarlas note por el rabillo del ojo que una pelirroja se acercaba, sin dudarlo acelere el paso y casi atropello a un chico morocho con risos.  
-¡Cuidado, chico azul!- grito con un leve acento latino.  
-¿Chico azul?-pregunte mientras caminaba hacia atrás mirándolo.  
-Viejo, ¿te has visto? Estas todo de azul.  
Me mire y note que llevaba jeans azules, zapatillas azules y negro y mi remera... bueno si, era el chico azul. Tape mis ojos con mi mano y negué con la cabeza, le pedí disculpas a gritos al chico y me aleje.  
Encontré a Jason recostado contra su casillero mirando a lo lejos casi sin pestañar.  
-Jason, ¿Que te pasa?  
Estaba sonriendo como bobo y al darse cuenta de que le hablaba se ruborizo un poco.  
-¿Ah?  
Le pegue en la nuca con algo de fuerza para quitarle lo tonto.  
-Auch.- Jason se froto la nuca y me piso el pie con mucha intensión.  
-¿A quien mirabas?- le dije.  
-¿Celoso, Jackson?  
-¡Ja!, ya quisieras. En serio, ¿a quien mirabas?  
Él señalo con la barbilla la puerta del laboratorio. Piper McLean, una de las chicas más inalcanzables y bellas de la escuela estaba revisando desesperada su bolso.  
-No... ¿Piper?, ¿De verdad te gusta la "Reina de Belleza"?  
Jason me miro frunciendo el ceño y volvió a poner cara de bobo a Piper.  
-¿Por que no la invitas a salir?- inquirí.  
-Claro, eso mismo hare. Cuando tu invites a la rubia a salir  
Estaba a punto de decirle que ya la había invitado cuando él me interrumpió.  
-Cuando la invites y ella acepte- agrego.  
Le sonreí y volví a golpearlo en la nuca, esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que su libro se cayera y "Oh, casualidad" quedo a los pies de Piper.  
Jason abrió mucho los ojos al notarlo y me miro como queriendo matarme. Fue lento hacia la chica, pensé que se iba a desmallar, podía incluso notar cómo le temblaban las rodillas, Piper estaba demasiado ocupada con su vista en el interior del bolso. Él se arrodillo y recogió su libro, pero vi que también levantaba algo más.  
Se paro y le dijo algo a Piper, ella lo miro y vio lo que tenía en la mano. Luego sonrió y tomo un par de llaves que Jason le tendía. Ambos parecían unos idiotas, idiotas enamorados por así decirlo. Ambos sonrojados y sonriendo y sin hablar. Dioses, nunca estaría en esa posición, jamás. O eso pensaba entonces.  
Toco el timbre y vi como todos se apresuraban, Jason se despidió de Piper y volvió a mi lado suspirando como nena.  
Sentía vergüenza ajena. Jason solo sonreía.  
Camine tranquilo a mi clase pero antes de llegar Ella se cruzo en mi camino. "Perfecta", fue lo único que pude pensar. Aquella rubia con apariencia de princesa y carácter de ogro era mi completa perdición. Estaba loco por ella hace ya tres años. Claro que nunca me hacía caso porque pensaba que mi reputación de "Mujeriego" era de verdad. Y para aclarar, no es ni era verdad. Solo que miles de chicas del instituto decían haber salido conmigo.  
Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa pero ella solo paso delante de mí como si no existiera, en realidad siempre hacia lo mismo. Corrí hasta quedar a unos pasos detrás de ella y me acerque a su cuello.  
-Hola…  
Annabeth giro rápido y quedamos a una escasa y casi inexistente distancia. Frunció el ceño mientras continuaba su camino, girando y haciendo que su coleta me pegara en la cara como si fuera un látigo.  
Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a su lado hasta que la alcance.  
-¿Ya no saludas a nadie, Chase?  
Ella ni se inmuto en mirarme o expresarme su odio con gestos, con palabras bastaba.  
-No,- dijo- solo evito saludarte a ti.  
-¿Qué harás después de clases?- pregunte.  
-Nada que te interese.  
-Okay… ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu salón entonces?  
-No- respondió cortante.  
-¿Por qué no?, ¿Por qué me tratas así?- exigí saber.  
-Porque no, y tú ya sabes porque te trato así.  
En realidad, nunca entendí por que me trataba tan mal.  
-Ahora si me disculpas,-continuo- tengo una clase a la que ir. Y a ti te buscan por allí.  
Miro detrás de mí y gire para encontrarme con Rachel a unos pasos. Busque a Annabeth al instante, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos contorneando sus caderas por el pasillo. Lance un suspiro cargado de frustración.  
-Hola Percy- ronroneo Rachel con una sonrisa que daba miedo.  
-Raaaaacheeeeeel.- apreté los dientes mientras le sonreía falsamente e inventaba algo para escapar, por desgracia no se me ocurrió nada...- Gusto en verte, bye.  
Ella me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia sí.  
-¿Te enteraste que Will dará una fiesta?  
-Eeeeh… no.  
-Pues estoy invitada, y como todavía no sabias de la fiesta y veo que no tienes pareja pensé que podríamos ir juntos.  
Solté mi brazo de su agarre y me aleje a tropezones.  
-Mmm… gracias, pero no. Ya sé a quien pedirle que vaya conmigo.  
-¿Qué?- Rachel parecía totalmente enfurecida, pensé que me iba a gritar algo, pero en su lugar solo dio media vuelta y se alejo.  
Llevaría a Annabeth a esa fiesta, costase lo que constase.

(…)

-¡Te estas enamorando Percy…!- grito Grover desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
-No, claro que no. Solo es Annabeth, y ahora desde que arme esto de que nos veamos después de clases veo que es alguien genial, somos solo amigos hombre G.  
-Aja, y yo como animales vivos- dijo con sarcasmo.- Repítemelo otra vez, si ella pierde tendrá que ir contigo a esa fiesta, ¿no?  
-Así es, pero sospecho que va a ganar, puede soportarme realmente mucho. Creo que incluso más de lo que tú puedes.  
-Percy, nadie puede soportarte más que yo.  
-Ella si puede.- conteste sonriendo. Entonces me di cuenta, estaba actuando como Jason aquella vez, sonreía a la nada y suspiraba como nena, diablos, en realidad estaba enamorado de Annabeth.

(…)  
El día de la fiesta estaba despampanante, casi se me cayó la baba al verla. No estaba exagerada con algún vestido o ropa extravagante, solo llevaba unos shorts que según mi criterio estaban bien para mí, pero no para que los otros chicos lo vieran, y un suéter sencillo.  
-Te ves… -"tremendamente sexy", decía mi cerebro.- tan…-"perfecta y preciosa como cada día"- estoy pensando seriamente en no llevarte a la fiesta  
Su rostro mostro preocupación y dejo caer su sonrisa.  
-¿Tan mal me veo?-pregunto.  
Quise reírme ante eso, ella nunca se vería mal.  
-No, es que te ves tan bien que sospecho que más de uno se va a querer a acercar a mi cita y no puedo permitir eso.- declare.  
-¿A mí? Con Rachel, Reyna y Drew en la fiesta nadie me va a notar.-contradijo.  
Entonces decidí decirle la verdad, decirle lo que en realidad quería, sin pensarlo tanto como siempre.  
-Yo lo haré, siempre lo he hecho.  
Note su sonrojo, y no pude evitar sonreír ante su encanto, si, decidido. Esa noche besaría a Annabeth, la tomaría entre mis brazos, le pediría que sea mi novia y la haría la chica más feliz del mundo a cada instante que se me permitiera y nunca más la soltaría. Claro, todo esto si es que ella no me dejaba en coma luego de la paliza por robarle un beso y pedirle que sea mi novia.  
Pero al menos lo habría intentado, habría tratado de ser un caballero por mi princesa.

Thalia Backer. 


End file.
